


Blue

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Baby!Noctis, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gift Fic, Pain, Sadness, and mom fic, dad fic, father's day 2017, i was very sad writing this, sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Regis fell in love twice in his life...





	Blue

Regis thought it was a rather quiet afternoon. There was nothing really groundbreaking to handle. The empire was quiet and there were reports of troops pulling back into Gralea. Any news was good news at this point. Regis could not remember anything worth remembering at the council meeting. Aulea was doing some charity work earlier that morning and she had a small checkup at the doctor. She was complaining of some pain but she brushed it off. Regis thought that she was stubborn as always. Every single time they were at a fancy restaurant or at an important dinner, she refused to take off those ridiculous heels she wore.

“The dress will hide your shoes.”

“That’s not the point Reggie.”

He laughed at that memory and then stopped as soon as she walked into his study. Aulea shut the door immediately and locked it. She looked at him with an oddly. It was a look that Regis had never seen before.

“Do you have anything else planned for today?” Aulea teased.

Regis looked at her curiously. She stomped into his study and sat down quickly in the chair in front of him. She had a smile that was wicked and shy at the same time. Her eyes were wide with another blink. Aulea had something to tell him and she wanted to tell him now. Even now, Regis could hear the small “clack” of her heels hitting the hardwood floor.

“I could pencil you in,” Regis smiled. He scooted his chair up and rested his head on one hand. She eyed him with enough adoration to make Regis want to forget about that annual Crownsguard inspection tomorrow. Gauldin could be reached in about 8 hours give our take? Or maybe he could reschedule that photo op near the wall that was also tomorrow.

“Hey,” Aulea looked down and bowed her head, she still had that wide and crooked smile on her face. It was then that Regis was became worried. He had seen Aulea cry only four times in his life. And she was doing it now.

The first time, he remembered quite vividly. They were still in high school and by all accounts, she was literally the perfect girl. She paid him no attention and was a commanding presence on the tennis team. Aulea was never seen still except in the classroom. She always seemed to find his gaze when she would score first on every subject in their exams. Regis never got upset about it but his own parents were concerned, especially freshman year when he scored in the 70s/80s range. But the first time he saw her cry was when he stayed late for a makeup exam. She was still there out in the hallway when he left. They were just stupid 16 year olds and he was an idiot prince. He waved at her awkwardly but she was in tears.

A prince should know how to comfort someone but she waved him off and said nothing. Regis was good friends with Aulea when they were younger but middle school made things awkward, if nothing else because it was middle school. Regis felt like an idiot trying to ask her if she was okay but she was trying to avoid him. In fact, Aulea seemed to leap immediately after getting a call on her phone. Regis was left there after school dumbfounded and the next day, he knew why she was crying. Her mother had a heart attack... at least that was what Regis had heard. So he remembered for when Aulea would came back to school. In fact, when Regis told Clarus about it, Clarus suggested flowers (“... not roses, pick some nice ones Reggie.” ). So when she did come back, Regis made a call to a flourist. After school, he went straight to the tennis courts and gave her the flowers. Aulea gave him that look that would become familiar to him when he screwed up. It was hot and Aulea told him that her meet was not going to end for another two hours. So Regis said he would watch her play. And he stayed the whole time, much to Aulea’s amazement. When she won the last set, Aulea gave him the crooked smile that made him blush.

The second time was when she realized that he was proposing to her in the chapel on the citadel grounds. Aulea rejected the idea after Regis suggested it. In retrospect, he shouldn’t have asked her after they had a small fight but he was twenty years old and she was not having any of it. So he waited until they resolved that fight. He waited until they had six years and some change to get used to the idea of marriage. Aulea struggled with learning how the utensils were supposed to be ordered and why she had to wear this robe color versus another that she liked more. It was tedious and Regis thought that she would leave but she didn’t. So on the day that he proposed again, Aulea laughed and could not believe it. She asked him repeatedly if he was sure. Regis was so sure that he did not know how else to convince her otherwise. So he took her to the chapel, as was the royal custom to do so, and proposed. She cried and said yes and that was that.

The third time was when she said her vows to him on their wedding day. She stubbornly wiped away her tears and kept going. She was better than Regis because he had to stop five times. Aulea’s vows were spectacular. The audience laughed as she said a few jokes that proved to the press that she had a personality meanwhile maintaining this composure that Regis could not help but admire. She promised to serve her nation proudly as future queen and that she would be a dutiful wife. But Regis did not care about those parts of the vows. The jokes that she told about his bad puns and the way he would make faces at her when they had company over. She also thanked Regis to introducing her to new foods she had never tried because she was too stubborn to bother. But the most important part was that she said she would be there and never leave. That was a reference to the night his father passed away. Regis begged her not to leave him and she agreed. He needed her to keep him focused. So she stayed. She was never going to leave him. That was the most important part of the vows to Regis. She loved him enough to support him because he did not know how to be King just yet.

The fourth time, was now. She was smiling widely with that crooked smile and she looked beautiful. Regis was trying to figure out what was wrong. Did he forget their anniversary (no)? Did the fundraiser go badly (no)? Did he forget her birthday (no)?

“Umm,” Regis said nervously. He hesitated and looked at her knowingly. “I know that I have been coming to bed late these days. But today was not busy so we could… _you know_...”

Even though Regis was far from being a teenager now, how could he still be embarrassed about talking to his own wife about having sex. The had been married for three years, for the gods’ sake.

“It’s not about _that_ ,” Aulea laughed. She stood up and really tried to make sure not to break eye contact with him. “Are you _really_ that out of it? You are going to have memory loss when you are forty.”

“Why?” Regis frowned. He continued to frown when she gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“I have been throwing up for a month,” Aulea teased. She was now crying openly and even looked upset to be crying now. “And _you_ haven’t noticed?”

Regis stared at her. “ _What_?”

“I’m pregnant,” Aulea said in a huff. She wiped away her tears with the back of her other hand. “I thought you knew.”

“ _What_?” Regis repeated again. He could not believe it. Regis just stared at her and before he knew it, they were both crying and laughing in the study. Regis could faintly hear someone knocking at the door but he was too busy hugging his wife and kissing her to care.

***

Aulea was practically the king for the next six months. Even Regis could not overrule her. She had the most ridiculous cravings (fried chicken and a specific brand of rice only available at a small market near her childhood home). Aulea had trouble picking things up even though she made sure to squat as far as she could so that she could not ask for help. Despite that, Regis was even more attentive to her. It could not be possible but it was. Anything that Aulea wanted, Regis got it for her.

He could not believe how much his wife changed in front of him. She never really used makeup and only did so when there was a big event at the palace. Now though, she looked positively glowing. She looked stunning and Regis felt like he was falling in love again. Even when she was annoyed by not being able to wear her shoes again because her feet began to swell, Regis just bought her another pair in a bigger size. Clarus had no real advice to offer. Regis managed to talk to him about it because he just went through the same thing. He just had a boy of his own, Gladiolus.

“Just give her whatever she wants.”

“Don’t comment on her weight, I never made that mistake but lots of husbands do.”

“Ask for diapers, even if you are king… there can never be too many.”

“Just hold her hand in the delivery room. It is going to feel like she will rip it off, but let her do it.”

Regis also heard all the advice from his council members. There would be onesies to buy as well as toys, diapers and play pens. Regis and Aulea went to a lamaze class and shocked the other expectant parents that were there. It was the only time Regis was able to go but he remembered every detail of it. Every piece of advice made him lose focus on the kingdom sometimes. The worst was a press conference he had to give about 2 weeks before Aulea was due. He did not answer the questions well. He avoided talking to the media after the news blasted his poor performance. All he could focus on was the baby.

They were both waiting.

***

Of course Regis got the news when he was in a meeting. It figured that this was how it would go. He made his way out of the throne room when Aulea’s assistant Victoria came sprinting through the elevators. Regis knew immediately.

The baby was coming.

They had settled on a name and it was Aulea’s choice. She had ruled the entire pregnancy and Regis let her. He had picked out names once they knew they were having a boy. They’d talk about it when he would slump through their bedroom door after a long day. She would toss out names once Regis realized she hated them. However, the one name that both of them liked was Noctis.

It was a good name. So that was probably the one. There were a few others but they always came back to that one.

Regis was ready and they even came up with a schedule. They would break off the schedule into chunks. Every three hours, Aulea would have the baby then give him to Regis for the next three hours so the other one could sleep. When the baby would start sleeping longer, they could adjust the schedule. Aulea planned the going home outfit for the press pictures. She still looked gorgeous but Aulea made sure to pick a dress that would show off her legs. Unfortunately for her, Victoria suggested that she wear some modest heels to match which said a lot. Regis even had a small statement written in their hospital bags. He memorized it a week before. He did not want to look like a fool again in front of the press.

> _I, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXII along with his majesty Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum are proud to present Prince (they still hadn't picked a name) to the public. My wife and I are pleased to present this wonderful child to all of you. We will be out of the public eye for a few months to care for our son. Thank you to those who have stood by us and helped us through this wonderful and joyous time._

Hopefully he would be able to remember it when the cameras flashed in front of them.

***

Regis knew it all. He knew that one spoonful of formula (which he did not want to be used) would equal two ounces of milk. The Doctor had told him that mother’s milk was best and Aulea nodded and grinned at the doctor.

“No problem.”

Aulea was ready and she was even laughing through her contractions when Regis was finally by her side. They had secured a private wing at the Insomnia Downtown Hospital. The doctors that they had wanted were ready. The nurses were ready and seemed in awe of them which Regis never _quite_ got used to.

The contractions were around ten minutes apart which was still early. Regis fully understood that when the doctor spoke to him. Aulea was about five centimeters dilated. Which was still early. Aulea looked at Regis and he looked at her and all the research could not prepare him for the fear he felt suddenly. The idea of uncertainty was now on his mind: What if he was a terrible father?

Regis was already exhausted when he came back from his meet and greets, fundraisers and intel-led meetings regarding the empire. Regis had no idea how he would be able to handle a child on top of it. But Clarus reassured him that time would always be there. Even if it was for something as small as changing a diaper or looking at his baby before a meeting. Regis thought he could do that. He knew how much he was asking Aulea to do already. One of their fights years ago was about her lack of privacy. She never had the chance to do something she had always enjoyed doing: fishing.

It was weird but Regis loved watching her do it. On their college breaks, they’d always sneak off and go, much to his own father’s dismay. Aulea would go fishing after a hard day or whenever she thought Regis was “being a jackass.” So Aulea asked for somewhere to fish that would be away from prying eyes. Regis had no idea where to find somewhere like this until he finally mentioned it in a correspondence letter with Cid. Regis’ old friend mentioned somewhere called the Crestholm Reservoir. It was not far outside the wall and with enough guards, Aulea could fish and get away for a bit. So once that was established and she was able to have her time to think, Regis was glad that he was able to give her that much.

How could he match what Aulea was about to give him?

He remembered Clarus talking about his hands for his wife to hold.

At the rate Aulea was going, she was going to squeeze off the hands cleanly. He had no issue with this either. Regis knew what pregnancy was and what it was doing to her body. Aulea stopped laughing once the doctor told her that she was now at 7 inches. Regis could not help but take the tongue lashing she was giving him. She usually never cursed and when she did it was to take off those ridiculous shoes she wore. Or when Regis “was being a jackass.” Now however, Regis was knew that she had every right to call him a bastard, a motherfucker and an asshole. Aulea squeezed his hand harder and dug her fingernails into Regis’ hands. Her eyes did not mean to be so crass but she was in pain. The least Regis could do was offer his hands, Clarus was right.

“Just remember to breathe,” Regis would say in between the rising panic that was seizing his body.

“Shut it,” Aulea would say back. “You owe me after this.” Regis would remember not to laugh but Aulea’s eyes looked about as scared as he felt. Her eyes squinted at him and Regis tried to smile back.

“It’s at ten,” Regis overheard the doctor and he knew that was the magic number. He also looked at her blood pressure and watched the steady beeps grow higher but he still panicked because the baby’s heartbeat was also fast.

“Is that normal?” Regis had asked. He quickly pointed at the machine.

The doctor was multi-tasking and watched Regis while asking for the epidural. “Yes, your highness.”

Regis was not a doctor but he was still worried. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Aulea squeezing his hand again. She agreed to the epidural but the baby was coming.

He was coming.

Aulea grunted and her cries were echoing the room along with the heartbeat of their son.

He was coming.

When Aulea let go of her husband’s hand she looked at him and finally, she smiled.

“Noctis right?”

Regis stared at her and nodded.

“Yes.”

Aulea smiled and then she started to pant heavily again.

Noctis was coming.

***

The baby was so small.

Noctis was so small.

Regis was half terrified at the many wired and tubes that clanged around him while the sound of sneakers echoed in the room. There were nurses monitoring Aulea’s chart and writing down numbers. There was the doctor that was still talking to Aulea and walking her through what was next. All the while, Regis stared at his son. Noctis came out with his eyes wide open but he was not breathing. Regis thought that maybe this was the end and all of his fears were fully realized. But a second later Aulea cried when she heard Noctis’ yelps and screams. The mucus around his face was cleaned off by a nurse and Noctis had his mother’s eyes and stared at Regis while squirming and crying.

There were now two important people in the world to Regis. To admit that in public would be political suicide. Even so, Regis thought about scrapping his statement and just stating that he would not longer be king. Being a father was now just an important. Contrary to what the press had as the narrative to the love story of Aulea and Regis, it was not love at first sight. Aulea probably disliked him so much in middle school. They had stopped talking because Regis was scared of her and too stupid to realize his error. She thrived without him and was just fine, if not better without him. He admired her more when she came back to school with her mother being as ill as she was and she still received the highest marks in their class. Maybe that is when Regis fell in love with her? He felt even more in love with her now because she just gave Regis the thing that he wanted the most. He knew at twenty that he was destined to be king and to be a father and he might have been stupid, but he was ready.

Regis wanted to swat the latex hands that were prodding his son and the stethoscope that checked his son’s heart. He wanted to hold him so badly. Aulea did too. So in the meantime, Regis just kissed his wife’s forehead, his queen and now the mother of his son.

Noctis was here and he was _so_ beautiful.

“Your highness,” the Doctor finally had Noctis cleaned up and he was pristinely wrapped in a nice blanket. Regis was able to practice that fold when Clarus brought a very young Gladiolus to the castle. Now Regis was going to become an expert with his son.

His son, looked like the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Regis had never seen anything so wonderful in his life. He almost felt as though he was out of his own body as he watched the doctor gently place Noctis inside the cradled arms of Aulea.

Aulea still looked beautiful and she was crying openly. Saying hello over and over again. The pitch of her voice changed, it was no longer the slow drawl that Regis was used to. It was high pitched and in a slow sing-song melodic tone. Noctis blinked at her and she held him while saying hello over and over again.

“I am so happy to meet you,” Aulea said finally. Noctis kept his eyes open at her and studied her face. Or at least that’s what Regis thought his son was doing.

His own son, the smartest and most beautiful baby in the world. His son… it was so strange to think of that. Regis was a father to the most beautiful boy in the world.

“Want to hold him?” Aulea asked. Regis already had his arms outstretched and ready. It was here, that Regis realized just how small his son was. He still felt out of his own body. He heard the doctor tell Aulea “7 pounds 5 ounces, 19 inches long” but Regis was not concerned about that. He was staring at his son who was staring back at him. His eyes were absolutely Aulea’s to a ‘T.’ Noctis had no hair and the smallest nose with the best ears and cheeks and…

This was _his_ perfect son. Regis could not focus on anything else but this perfect human being he had made. Even if the deal with Altissa fell through in two weeks, he could admit that this was the best thing he had ever done with his life. Holding Noctis was everything.

***

Regis and Aulea were taking turns holding Noctis when Regis first noticed it.

Aulea’s face had changed. It was no longer the bright glow that had been there since she announced that she was pregnant. Her skin looked pale and clammy.

“Are you okay?” Regis had asked.

Aulea looked at Regis then at Noctis. She looked back up at Regis and shook her head. She suddenly grabbed an empty cup at the bedside and threw up into it.

“Where’s the doctor?” Regis was holding Noctis and looked around for a nurse. There was thankfully one that brought back Aulea’s chart.

After talking with the nurses and Aulea, Regis was still not satisfied. Aulea was still not looking well. Regis asked for someone else to come in. So they brought in a Gastroenterologist, and Regis had hoped that this doctor would have the answer. When that doctor came in, there was still nothing wrong.

“All the tests look normal.”

But Aulea still looked terrible. The blood pressure cuff on her arm was starting to swell. The nurse finally removed it but Aulea still looked uncomfortable in the bed. So Regis put his son down and begged for every specialist and two doctors to come in immediately. Aulea looked absolutely miserable as she continued to shiver and lose the color in her face.

“Everything hurts,” Aulea told him. Regis could not believe it, how could this have happened to them?

Then, the nurse took her blood pressure again. It was 197/117. The female doctor’s face was suddenly dumbstruck. Regis could feel the sweat on his face and hoped he could hold his nerve.

“I know what this is,” a new doctor that just came in said suddenly. He looked at the chart and paged for the next operating room to clear.

When Regis looked back at Aulea her face had changed again. It was not scrunched up, but her face had gone back to the way it had always been. Calm and serene. Aulea smiled at him, but only one side of her face smiled. It wasn’t the crooked one Regis was used to. Half of her face remained completely still. Regis felt like he was going to throw up.

“Aulea,” the new doctor said loudly. He approached Aulea quickly. The nurses looked on with absolute terror. “Lift up your hands for me.”

Only Aulea’s right arm went up. Regis heard Noctis cry out but everything else happened in slow motion.

“Do something!” Regis yelled.

As the rest of the hospital staff scrambled around him, their sneakers and their voices escalating in panic, Noctis still cried in his bed. Regis grabbed his son and realized that Noctis was hungry. But Aulea kept looking at Regis and at that moment, it dawned on him that his wife was still smiling and trying her best to quell his fears.

“It’s okay,” Aulea said. She couldn’t smile anymore. “It’s okay…”

_How could this be happening?_

***

Regis asked for Clarus to make the statement to the press. The Council would take over for the King until Regis was ready.

The funeral was the first public appearance that Regis had made. It was a week later. Regis was sick and forced himself to get out of bed. He was solemn the entire time and tried his best to keep a brave face. Regis did not say a word and felt as though he would never find joy again. He was never going to see that crooked smile that he loved and hear Aulea’s fishing stories. She was never going to make fun of him again or try and sneak them off to a private room to tell stories about their esteemed guests.

That was all over. She was gone. The cause of death was HELLP syndrome. It was preeclampsia. Regis looked it up two days after Aulea died and he felt stupid for not saying something beforehand. But it happened too fast and now she was gone.

But he had to keep going. He was sick of hearing everyone tell him that they were so sorry.

When he got back to the Citadel, he was exhausted. The wing near his room was filled with crying. One of the nannies was walking around and she looked tired and frazzled. Her name was Moira and Moira did a double take when she saw Regis approaching.

“He is being so fussy,” Moira smiled sadly.

“I’ll take him for the night,” Regis said. He held out his arms and Moira hesitated before finally giving Noctis to the king.

“Don’t cry,” Regis told Noctis and rocked him sideways. His son hated to be bounced. Soon enough, Noctis’ eyes stared widely at his father and a small smile started to form. His son’s eyes became heavy and Noctis was asleep in less than a minute.

Regis looked at Moira kindly and asked her to shut the door when she left. It was just them, and Regis had to accept this even as he teared up watching the blank spot of the bed he shared with Aulea.

***

Regis thought he was feeling better and even though it was two months after Aulea’s funeral, he had no chance to think about whether he was okay. He had a baby to take care of. Regis did not know if it was pride or Aulea’s stubborn nature rubbing off on him, but he had to prove to himself that he could do this for one day. He could be a good father. Right now, he felt like a shit King and the nannies were taking care of Noctis.

Regis, the night before, had fallen asleep while holding Noctis on his shoulder and when he slumped more, he heard Noctis scream by the change of position. After twenty minutes of fumbling with the thermos he used for the formula, Regis summoned the nannies and they assisted him. He was too tired to feed his son.

But with four hours of sleep and nothing on his schedule for today, Regis was going to be a good father today. He asked for the thermos with the boiled water, the formula with no GMOs, the heated diaper wipes and of course, the diapers. The onesies that Aulea picked out were ready as well as the mittens, socks and blankets. Regis was prepared and was confident in his abilities.

The first hour passed by without incident when Noctis arrived in Regis’ bedroom. Regis tried to find an old sitcom to watch while he took care of his son. Noctis was genuinely, a good baby. He cried when he had to be changed, when he was hungry and when he was sleepy. Noctis got startled by loud noises, but he did not cry. He eyed his father with those wide eyes and smiled once Regis started to speak to him.

“Hello,” Regis’ voice felt higher. When he spoke in his normal speaking voice, Noctis just stared at him with furrowed brows. When he spoke in a higher and more pleasant voice, Noctis would kick his feet and shake his arms.

Regis had done some more research on milestones. Noctis began to coo and babble which was a few weeks ahead of his development. So Regis automatically knew that he had the best baby in the world. His son was smart.

Noctis was beautiful and kicked Regis while panting.

“Are you hungry?”

Noctis cooed as a response.

“What do you want to do today?”

There was another coo as Noctis grinned and flapped his hands even more.

“We are going to be stuck together all day. _All day Noctis_!”

Noctis kicked and cooed again and began to suck on his hand. Regis knew what that meant: his son was hungry. Instead of leaving Noctis on the bed to kick and coo, Regis decided that he could multi-task just fine. He held his son in his arms and he could make the bottle of formula.

Except, maybe he should have left Noctis on the bed because this was hard. The Nanny had told him that it had to be _exactly_ two ounces and one scoop of formula. So Regis poured two scoops and made four ounces. But to get the exact measurement while holding his son, who was kicking, was hard. Regis had a moment of panic looking at his son. Noctis began to frown and tears started to form. Before Regis knew it, his son was crying and wailing. It was difficult to try and get Noctis to calm down but the only song Regis knew was one that Clarus told him was good.

“Hey Noctis,” Regis said softly. His son’s faced tensed up slightly less. “My bonnie lies under the ocean…”

Noctis’ face began to relax. The tears had stopped and his wide eyes were now watching his father. Regis thought he was just eying the bottle but Noctis was looking at him, much like the first time Regis saw his son. Noctis was wide eyed and listening to his father’s singing. Once Regis gave Noctis the bottle he continued to sing to him. Predictably, Noctis’ eyes began to flutter and he would smile once Regis would start the next part of the chorus.

It was a good day off. They were alone in the room, the nannies were gone and Regis felt like he could do this all on his own. Even if he had lost so much, at least he had his son. Once Noctis fell asleep, Regis perched him up on his shoulder and began to pat Noctis lightly on the back. It did not take long for Regis to hear two large burps from his son. The nanny had told Regis that his son was a heavy sleeper but Regis could not believe that the sound did not wake Noctis up. Instead, Regis let Noctis sleep soundly on his shoulder. Noctis’ face was towards Regis as his son smiled occasionally when Regis would look at him. Whatever Noctis was dreaming about must have been good. Maybe he was seeing Aulea for her beauty and her grace? Regis hoped that Aulea was somehow comforting Noctis while he slept.

It was then that Regis realized how unfair it was that Aulea could not see this. She could not feed or burp their son. She would have loved this even though Regis was still not entirely sure that he was ready. Holding Noctis now and realizing how much he adored his son, his only son, was enough.

“I’ll take care of you Noctis,” Regis said to his son. Noctis was still fast asleep. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”

Noctis still slept but after a moment, he smiled at Regis. All Regis could hope for, was to keep his promise from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day! ):
> 
> 1) I wanted to write baby!Noctis fic for a while and just how Regis deals with the fallout of Aulea passing away and dealing with that while trying to raise this newborn baby. I have had to help my sister with my own nephew and I now know too much about childcare and it is rough. However, I hope I captured the joys of parenthood.
> 
> 2) Even though this is sad and I wish that the dead mom trope wasn't so prevalent because moms are great and I wonder how much different Noctis would have been if he had his mother around. There is not too much information about Aulea and I tried to make it as canon!compliant as possible. Hopefully it is. 
> 
> 4) Because I love Beyoncé (Giselle Knowles-Carter), I continued my stupid tradition of naming this fic after a song of hers. [It is this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSsMhQv6KZ8). And while I don't have any children, the absolute joy in her voice really helped guide me when I got stuck for a bit with how to end this fic. 
> 
> 5) If you got this far, thank you! This fic was only going to be a short drabble then BAM, it became a monster. Anyways come talk to me about how Regis probably got his hand pooped on by baby Noctis on twitter @noctisserie and on tumblr @malinche ^__^


End file.
